Love Thine Family
by Phantom Witch
Summary: Harry Potter, our lovely hero, discovers over the summer before his 6th year that he actually has a father and sister.Note: I am not following the whole Snape kills Dumbledore and Sirius is dead thing because I just didn't like that and I started to write
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Harry Potter was in the apartment he, Ron, and Hermione shared during their summers when they weren't at Hogwarts. They were going into their Sixth year and he was pretty happy about that. Suddenly, he heard a knock at the door. Ron and Hermion were out in Hogsmeade shopping, so he knew it couldn't be them. He opened the door and saw a petite girl with auburn hair and hazel eyes staring back up at him.

"Are you Harry Potter?" she asked. She had the appearance of an 8 year old and sounded the same, but Harry had a feeling she was older than that.

"Yeah," he began. "Wh-oof!" The girl slammed into him and hugged him, knocking the breath out of him.

"Dad!" the girl called down the hall. "I found hiim!"

Harry looked to see who the girl was calling to and gasped.

" Well, we meet again Potter." said the voice of his potions master, Severus Snape.

" What are you doing here?" Harry asked Snape, eyeing him distrustfully.

" I've come to tell you something important Potter." Snape replied. " Something that will change your life forever."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Well, can we come in?" Snape asked Harry.

"Huh? Oh, sure." Harry replied. He wanted to hear what Snape had to tell him so badly.

" Come on Alex." Snape said to the girl. They followed Harry inside where Harry pointed to a couch and Snape and the girl, Alex, sat down. Harry sat in a chair across from them and stared at Snape.

"Well?" Harry said.

Snape looked hesitant then started to talk. " Harry, this may come as a shock to you, it sure did to me, but you really need to know." He said slowly.

" Well, tell me then." Harry replied, growing steadily impatient.

" Well Harry...I'm your father." Snape said.

Harry felt as if all the wind had been knocked out of him. He felt very woozy and gripped the sides of the chair for support before staring at Snape again. " Y-you're my...but they all told me James was. I have pictures to prove it and everyone else remembers that he is my father." Harry stammered out, not ready to believe that Snape was his father. He saw that Alex girl smile slightly.

"No-" Snape began.

" He was my dad." Alex said, cutting Snape off.

" Exaclty." Snape said, speaking again before Alex could cut him off. " Now Harry, I will need to listen now and ask questions after, okay?" He waited for Harry to nod before he started talking again. " Well, Lily and I started going out in our 6th year at Hogwarts. When we got out of school, we moved in together and after a while had you. But, I never knew until last night that you were my child because she left me before you were born. Then, when you were almost two, she had Alex." he gestured to the girl sitting to next to him who gave Harry a small smile. "But," he continued. " she put a charm on you so you would look like James' son and not mine. She also said Alex was mine even though she looks more like Lily and James."

Snape stopped talking for a moment and Harry took a good look at Alex. She did infact look alot like Lily, except for her eyes, they were hazel, like James'. And her hair, was a deep red, almost blood red, a sure combo of the two hair genes her parents gave her.

" But Alex came to live with me," he continued once again and Harry turned his attention back to Snape. " and I sent her to Salem Academy for the past 3 years. This fall she will start at Hogwarts. Well, that's it. Any questions?" Snape asked.

Harry shook his head no. He was still taking in all the information he had just learned. _'So Snape is my father. My real father.' _He thought._ ' All these years my real father has been alive and in front of me. He has been the evil, greasy old bat...'_ He looked at Snape and Alex for a moment to find them staring around his apartment. _' Well, this will prove to be interesting.'_

" Well, I am going to leave you and Alex to catch up." Snape said walking towards the door. " I shall be back in two hours. Behave yourself Alex." he said and then was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Alex and Harry stared at each other for a few moments before Harry broke the ice. " So, how old are you?" he asked her.

" Well, I would have to be 14 if I was almost two years younger than you. DUH!" she said giggling.

" Oh, yes." he said, laughing slightly too. " I was just wondering because you're so...so..."

" So short?" she finished for him. He nodded. " Well, when I was really young, I crawled in front of a Shrinking Charm dad was placing on a chair. I was 2 years old and shrunk a whole foot before he got me out of the way. But, I don't think I was exactly a tall child either. I was always picked on about my height at school." she said sadly. " Sometimes the teachers would make a joke about it too, but I ignored it."

" Did you ever tell Snape about it?" he asked her. He noticed how her smile faltered and she paled slightly.

" No, and I'm glad I never did." she replied. " Dad has a temper and was always so over-protective of me. One time, these kids put me in a basketball hoop and when he found out, he turned them into basketballs and got them stuck in a tree." she shuddered at the memory.

" That's another thing, why do you call him 'dad' if he isn't you biological father?" he asked.

" Well, if you grew up with someone who treated you like his own flesh and blood, you'd call him dad too." she said simply.

Just then Ron and Hermione came back, their arms full of bags from Honeydukes and Zonko's and other various stores.

" Oh Harry," Hermione began, setting the bags down near the door. " It's so nice out, you really should-oh!" she then saw Alex sitting on their couch.

" Harry, who is this?" Ron asked, staring at the girl. " Is she perhaps, your girlfriend?" he asked his friend, grinning mischieviously.

"No, she isn't my girlfriend." Harry said hotly. "She's my...well...she's-"

" I'm his sister!" Alex cut in, grinning at Ron and Hermione. " Nice to meet ya, friends of my brother."

Okay folks! That's it for this chapter. I'm sorry if this one and the other two suck. -- They get better! I promise! Well...I think they get better...

Anyways, it would be nice if people review. I swear I will write nice things about you.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey all people who reviewed my story so far! Sorry it has taken me so long to post more chapters. I was grounded for a while, and I have been busy with school and just life in general which has just sucked lately._

_To my reviewers:_

_Chinese Miko- Thanks for reviewing. I know they have been short. I have been writing this story for about a year now (it's got about 50 chapters so far), but I am also writing four other fanfics at the same time too, so alot of these chapters start out short, but get longer. And, I know alot of things don't add up. When I started writing it, alot of the things did, I wrote it before the sixth book, so it came together more or less. I have changed this whole chapter around to try and make things fit better. _

_Happily Never After- Thanks! Your stories are good too. I know you started reading it before, and I am glad you are continuing to read it._

_And, anyone else who didn't review...REVIEW PEOPLE! I can't make my story better without your help! Now, with that out of the way, let us get on with the show!_

**Chapter 4**

It took Harry ten minutes to re-tell everything Snape had told him to Ron and Hermione. When he was done, Ron looked like he was having trouble trying not to pass out, Hermione looked troubled with the whole concept, while shooting Alex looks of sympathy, and Alex just looked at them. Harry looked between the three of them, waiting for one of them to say something. Finally, Hermione spoke.

" Well, it seems like there are a few things Snape isn't telling you, Harry." she said. She then looked over at Alex, and then back at Harry. " I think you should get a blood test taken down at the Ministry to make sure they are telling the truth. Although," she added quickly, seeing the look on both Alex's and Harry's faces. " I don't think Alex would lie to you, she doesn't seem like the type of person who would lie about something as serious as that."

Alex shot Hermione a grim smile. " Although I am not lying, given the conditions of this day and age, I will have to agree with you on that."

Harry looked torn. On one hand, he wanted badly to believe that the girl in front of him was his sister by blood and not someone in disguise after him and he wanted very badly to believe that Snape, though he felt odd when he thought about it, was his father. Plus, they could be Death Eaters after him, or very confused individuals, so a blood test at the Ministry seemed like a good idea. On the other hand, he hated the Ministry with every fiber of his being and did not want to trust them with something this big. He sighed, then looked at Ron, Hermione, and Alex. "Do you think Dumbledore might be able to test my blood with theirs instead of the Ministry?" he asked.

" I don't know Harry," Hermione said, looking a little worried.

" Aw, don't start Hermione." Ron cut in. " Of course he could mate, he's Dumbledore, the greatest wizard out there. He can do anything!"

Harry grinned at Ron. " You have a point there. I'll send him a letter asking him now."

Harry walked over to a desk near the window and wrote out the question on a piece of parchement. When he was finished, he quickly read it over, then after he was satisfied, he tied the letter to Hedwig's leg, opened the window, and watched her soar into the late-afternoon skies. Then, he turned back around and walked over to Ron, Hermione, and Alex to find they were no longer sitting on the couch. Feeling slight panic wash over him, he dashed around the house, searching for them everywhere. He finally found them in the kitchen, putting away snacks and food from the shopping trip. He let out a small sigh of relief and a laugh before his two friends, and possible sister, noticed him. They stopped putting away the food and walked over to him.

" Finish the letter?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, I did." Harry replied. Then he let out a small snicker.

" What's so funny Harry?" Hermione asked.

" You think Alex might be highly dangerous, yet you are putting away our food with her." Harry said, then let out another small laugh. " Aren't you worried she might try and suffocate you guys with the marshmallows or try and drown you in the Butterbeer?" By this point, he was laughing loudly. Ron was laughing too, along with Alex, while Hermione just stood there and blushed.

" Well, it seemed like a good idea to take her with us while we left you alone to write the letter, just incase." Hermione muttered. Just then they heard a crash come from the living room.

Each teen suddenly looked alarmed and grabbed their wand. They crept silently into the living room, and then fired random curses everywhere, blasting anything. When they were finished and the smoke cleared, a figure in long silver robes with a long, white beard that reached the ground, stood before him.

" Well, that was quite an interesting welcome." the figure said, beaming at them." Although, next time, I believe a simple 'Hello' and offering of a beverage would do quite nicely too."

Albus Dumbledore stood before them.

_Okay people, that's all for now! I hope it was good, considering I just changed the whole chapter around. I hope it was long enough, or longer than the other ones are._

_Review people! I don't care if you flame or offer constructive criticism or say that it rocked! Flaming wouldn't make me happy, but I woouldn't fear it seeing as I mess around with flames and hot things all the time. :p _

_And, on that, I bid you farewell for now._

_In the next chapter:_

_Blood tests, party plannings, nightmares, and the drama that follows it!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey! Thanks to the people that reviewed! I am sorry it takes me so long to update. I have been busy with schoolwork and have been really tired and pissed off.T.T To the people who reviewed and were confused, hopefully this chapter will help clear things up._

_And on with the show!_

**Chapter 5**

" So, what seems to be the trouble Harry?" Dumbledore asked once the place was picked up and they were all sitting comfortably in the living room.

" Well, I wanted to know if Alex and Professor Snape were related to me in any way, and the only way we could think of is by a blood test." Harry said. " And, I was wondering if you would be able to check mine, Alex's, and Snape's blood to see if we actually are related."

Dumbledore took a sip of tea, then looked thoughtfully between Harry and Alex, and then smiled. " Of course I will. We just need to wait for Severus to arrive, then we can head off to Hogwarts." He replied.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Dumbledore got up and opened it and there stood Severus. He looked at Dumbledore curiously, then at everyone else. " Hello Albus, may I ask what is going on?" He asked as he stepped into the room.

" Well Severus, dear Harry owled me asking if I could administer a blood test so he could actually see if he was related to you and Miss Alex." Dumbledore replied, his eyes dancing with mirth. " I believe it was Miss Granger's idea and I agree with her."

Severus looked awed for a moment, then smiled slightly. "Okay, I agree. When do we plan on doing this?"

" Well, from the way Mr. Potter sounded in the letter, he wanted it to happen right away. We can floo back to my office at Hogwarts at the moment and test the blood there." Dumbledore said.

" All right, let's go then." Sanpe said.

Harry grinned and he, Ron, Hermione, and Alex stood up and walked over to the fireplace. Each grabbed a handful of floo powder and threw it into the fireplace, flooing each in turn, with Harry being the final one leaving, locking up everything before going.

(don't have Microsoft so this is a space line thingy)

"Okay Harry, Severus, Alexandra," Dumbledore said as they were all situated in his office. He had some kind of huge goblet in front of him, that kind of looked like a small pensieve. " I need a some blood from each of you." He then pulled out his wand. "Extend your arms." he instructed.

Harry, Severus, and Alexandra did so,and Harry noticed that Alex was shaking a little. '_She must be nervous about the outcome.'_ he thought as he felt a small prick on his hand. He looked to see Dumbledore had tapped him with his wand, and saw as some of his blood slid up the wand, like water through a straw, and land in a small flask in Dumbledore's other hand. He set the flask down and did the same to Severus and Alex. He noticed once again how Alex shaked when Dumbledore tapped her and let out a small whimper. Dumbledore smiled at her softly.

" Okay, now that I have a small sample of your blood, time to see if you are related." Dumbledore said. They all watched in silence as he added weird and strange coloured liquids to the goblet-type container. Every once in a while, the liquid in the container would bubble or smoke, and the Dumbledore would just stir it or add another strange liquid. Finally it stopped and the liquid inside was dark blue and Dumbledore smiled once more.

" Now then, let's add Severus's and Harry's blood to the concoction. If they are related, the liquid inside will turn lime green, if they are not related it will turn white. And, if Severus is Harry's father, it will turn red." Dumbledore stated as he added their blood to the potion.

Harry waited with bated breath as smoke billowed out of the goblet. He was nervous about the outcome. It would be awesome to have a dad, but Severus Snape, the evil git? The over-grown bat? '_ Well, maybe if we are related...things will change._' he though as the smoke started clearing.

The potion was red.

Harry stared at the potion in shock, as did everyone else, except Dumbledore who was smiling, his eyes twinkling merrily. Harry looked up at Snape and was surprised to see him smiling. But, what shocked him was that there were tears falling from his eyes, and soon, Harry felt tears falling from his own eyes. He had a dad...HE HAD A DAD! He let out a cry of absolute joy and hugged Snape who in turn hugged him back. Harry looked at everyone else in the room, and saw the smiling at him. Hermione and Alex had tears in their eyes, and Ron looked somewhere in between happiness for his best mate and complete and utter shock at the situation at hand, but decided on grinning at him. Dumbledore's voice tore him out of his little coma of joy.

" Sorry to interrupt the happy little reunion, but there is another person here who could also be related to you, Harry." Dumbledore said softly, his eyes still twinkling.

It was then that Harry remembered Alexandra and looked over at her. She was looking at the potion, her face pale, her frail body trembling. She looked over at him and gave a small smile and he gave a small smile back. Then, they both walked over to the potion, and stared at it.

"Okay, this time, if you two are related, that would mean you would be siblings because Harry's mom is Lily, as is Alex's mom, or so we know, so the potion will turn dark purple. If you are not related, the potion will turn brown." Dumbledore said. Then, he added the blood to the liquid and a red smoke cleared the room, telling everyone that the old potion was disappearing.

Harry was once again nervous and he could feel Alex next to him shaking terribly. Then, the smoke in the room changed from red to brown, and he heard Alex give out a gasp. He instinctively place his hand on her should, as to comfort her, and felt her stop shaking a little. Then, the smoke started clearing and Harry was able to see the liquid.

It was purple.

Harry was about to give Alex a hug when she tackled him, crying and laughing at the same time. And pretty soon, Harry was crying and laughing too, and so was everyone else in the room, while Dumbledore smiled on, his eyes twinkling merrily the whole time. After another moment, Alex got off of Harry and held out her hand, which he took and pulled himself off the ground.

"Well Albus, thanks for this enlightenment, I think I'll take this lot back to their home, then head back here." Severus said as he walked towards the fireplace.

"Okay Severus, see you all soon." Dumbledore said, smiling at them all before each of them left his office in turn in a whirl of flames.

( spaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaace)

Once back at the apartment, each person stood there awkwardly for a moment, taking in all the information they had just received. After about 3 more minutes, Severus began speaking.

"Well Harry, Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, I think Alexandra and I should leave for the night." Snape said as he nudged Alex towards the door.

"Wait...father," Harry began slowly and Severus turned to him in a state shock and awe. " Do you think...that Alex could stay for a little while longer, about two hours, and then you could pick her up?" he asked.

Snape stood there thinking thoughtfully for a moment, then smiled softly. "Of course, I'll see you in two hours then." He said, before walking out the door, closing it behind him.

Each teen stood there for a moment again, before Hermione started drilling Alex with questions.

"So Alex, where do you go to school?" She asked.

"Well, I went to Salem Witchcraft School, the most prestigious one in America, and for schooling before then, I went to Rebecca Nurse's Beginning Witchcraft School to get a head-start on my schooling." Alex replied causing Hermione to snicker.

"Were you a dunderhead or something when you were little?" Hermione asked, while Ron and Harry looked at their friend in shock. Alex glared at her, then smirked.

"No, I had to go because my father was teaching you dundherheads here." She shot back and Hermione looked hurt. Alex looked really upset and ran over and hugged Hermione.

" I'm sorry Hermione!" she cried. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings!"

Hermione looked startled and hugged Alex back. "I'm sorry too!" she cried back, and both girls stood there hugging while Harry Ron stared at the two in confusion. When the two girls stopped hugging, the questions started up again.

"So, you seem like an interesting girl, were you popular at your old school?" Hermione asked.

" Well...no. I only had six true best friends, they were all sisters, hextuplets, but two of them died while we were in Beginner's School." she said sadly, looking near tears. " And, people seemed more interested in making fun of me, rather than getting to know me, so I only had those six. But, now I have none here."

" You have us mate." Ron said brightly causing Alex to smile slightly.

"Yeah...hey!" Harry said suddenly, grinning. "We should throw Alex a party so people can get to know her before school starts."

"That's a good idea!" Hermione said.

" Can we talk about this over dinner?" Ron asked. " I'm starving."

They all agreed and headed into the kitchen. They decided on making pizza for dinner, and each found something to do to help prepare dinner. Alex set the table and cut up and sliced the cheese, Hermione made the dough, and Harry and Ron chopped up the rest of the ingredients. Twenty minutes later they sat there eating the delicious creation, while discussing Alex's past schooling and the party.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron decided the entire Weasley family (except Percy), Seamus, Neville, Dean, Parvati, Sirius (A/N: HE ISN'T DEAD! ), and Luna. They also decided that Hermione and Ron would run out to some stores early the next morning to get supplies for the party. Then, while Hermione and Alex cleaned up dinner, Harry and Ron sent out invitations to everyone through a fast mailing system called Silver Bullet, from the people who established the Floo Network. It was a new invention made for the teen group and alot of teens used them. The would replace owls if they didn't run out of Floo Powder so quickly. People still used owls anyways.

After that was done, they retired to the living room, where they spent an hour doing one of a teenager's favorite past time: playing videogames. DDR to be exact. Hermione had charmed her television and Playstation 2 from her parent's house, along with other electionic devices, to work in the wizarding world. Harry and Ron were not that good at it, but Hermione and Alex were. They turned it into a tournament and after a few rounds, Hermione had turned out to be victorious.

Just then, Snape apparated into the room, causing each teen to jump, and Alex to scream. Harry had his wand drawn and was about to utter a spell, when he realized it was Snape, and immediatly lowered it. Snape looked amused.

" That was a good reaction time...for a person in a coma." he said, in a very criticizing tone, but smiling the whole time. "Ready to go, Alexandra?" he asked, turning to her.

"Well...dad...I was wondering, if it was okay with Harry and his friends that is, if I could stay for the night?" She asked, looking back and forth between Snape and Harry uncertainly.

" It's fine with me." Harry said.

" Well, I guess so-" Snape said slowly, but was cut off by Alex running into him full force and hugging him.

" Thank-you dad!" She said joyfully.

" You're welcome." Snape said. "Harry, do you want me to take her home after the party?" he asked.

" Sur-Wait, how did you know about the party?" Harry questioned back.

" Molly flooed over, asking all sorts of questions." He replied, his eyes twinkling, remembering the events of the past. He stopped day-dreaming and looked back down at Alex.

" Well, I'll see you tomorrow at the party. Love you Alexandra."

" 'Kay, bye, love you too dad"

" Bye Harry."

" Bye...dad" Harry said as Snape left with a '_pop_'.

After that, they continued playing DDR for a while, then switched to Kareoke Revolution where they soon discovered that Alex was a very good singer. They stared at her in awe as she sang various songs, applauding her when each song was completed, and she did the same for them. After they became bored with that, they decided on heading to bed, seeing as it was midnight and the party started at noon, and they needed to get a head-start on setting up the next morning. Harry set up the couch for Alex, as they only had three bedrooms, then retired to his own room for the night. Moments later, each teen had drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

Or at least it had seemed peaceful to begin with.

Around two, Harry woke up to the sound of someone sobbing, and it was coming from the living room. Harry walked quickly into the living room where he found Alex, sobbing uncontrollably in her sleep. He quickly woke her up and she looked at him, before latching herself onto him.

" Harry!" She sobbed. " I-It was s-s-o awful!"

" What was Alex? What happened in your dream?" he asked, concerned.

" Y-You and Dad and Daddy and Mum and Hermione and Ron and my friends were there, a-and then in a f-flash of green light, you each died, then some guy in a dark cape stepped out and killed me." She replied, then started crying more. " It was so horrible!"

Harry sat there, at a loss for what to do. The person she described sounded alot like either a Death Eater or Voldemort himself. As Alex had not yet stopped crying, Harry hugged her. " It'll be okay Alex." He said. " It was just a dream, that won't happen." As he said that, he internally cringed. Taking in the fact that she was who she was, that actually _could_ happen. He looked down at Alex and realized she had fallen asleep. Smiling, he laid her back down and covered her back up before heading back to his room and falling back to sleep.

_That's it for thise chapter!_

_Once again, I AM SOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR TAKING THIS LONG TO UPDATE! MERRY LATE CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS AND NEW YEAR TO EVERYONE! And, I am sorry if my spelling/grammar sucked in this chapter or so far. I do not have Microsoft Word on the computer I am on. But, for Christmas I finally got a laptop:) If I could only set the bloody thing up. . As soon as it is set up though, I am going to post my stories on the site from that computer, so my spelling will be better. _

_Please review people!_

_Your faithful servant,_

_Phantom Witch_


End file.
